


Nocturnal Emissions

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Kink Exploration, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Underage - Adult/Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Four-year old Keith has bad nightmares.He goes into Shiro's room, where a sleeping Shiro makes him feel better.





	Nocturnal Emissions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seeking Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407667) by Anais_Wannabe. 



Keith bolted upright.

The adrenaline coursed through every vein. He panted for breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead, but the fear lingered . . . every shadow, every crevice . . . the darkness proved to be a horrible omen. There was something lingering . . . watching . . . a sob escaped his lips. It was too quiet in the small bedroom; every tick of the clock cut through him like a knife, while the wind outside howled and whistled through a crack in the window.

A heavy sweat caused the sheets to stick to his skin, as his lip trembled and he rubbed the sleep away from teary eyes, while small hiccups echoed out in the silence. The trees outside cast eerie shadows on the bedroom walls, with the moonlight shining between the branches with an ominous glow, and the moon itself was full as a fox cried from outside, but the sound always reminded him of a child screaming for help. The hot and sticky summer did little to make him feel better . . . the humidity, the heat, the oppressive weather . . .

He crawled over to the edge of the bed. The bedroom door was ajar, which meant – if he was quick – he could run out into the hallway before any monsters grabbed him, but that moment when his feet touched the floor . . . bare skin on comfortable shag carpet . . . monsters were at the best advantage to grab his ankles. Keith would need to be quick. Keith screwed shut his eyes to hold back tears, as his heart pounded loudly in his ears with every beat.

“S-Shiro?” Keith called. “Shiro! _Shiro_!”

No response. A part of him hoped Shiro would still be awake, so as to protect him from the monsters, but his half-brother was instead fast asleep and likely in his bedroom, and so – with loud cries – Keith summoned every last ounce of courage and dropped to the floor. _He ran_. The sound of his footsteps pounding on the carpet echoed out around the room, until he slammed shut the bedroom door and jumped over the floorboard in the hallway to Shiro’s door, where – with choked sobs – he pounded hard on the wood with tiny fists.

A stair creaked. Keith went into full alert. The shadows moved and someone was out there, just like in his nightmare, and he could not wait any longer for help! He jumped up onto tiptoes and struggled with sweaty hands to tweak the doorknob, until it finally clicked open and he ran with great speed into the master bedroom. He dove onto Shiro’s bed and crawled as fast as he could on all fours to the empty side beside Shiro, and finally collapsed.

“S-Shiro, I’m scared,” mumbled Keith.

Keith rolled onto his side, as he rubbed again at his eyes. Shiro was deep asleep, with only his chest moving slowly up and down indicating that he was still alive, and he lay on his side with his eyes fluttering wildly behind his eyelids. He was naked. Keith blushed, but it was understandable when it was so hot in the heat-wave. Keith wore only an old shirt that belonged to Shiro, with nothing else so that a nice draught caught at his privates, but – still – this was his first time seeing Shiro’s private parts. They were . . . different.

“Is – Is that your thing?”

The member lay thick and heavy between two muscular thighs. It was far larger than Keith, with the base nestled above large balls in a thatch of black pubic hairs, and the head was hidden away under a sheath of skin, as if like a turtle hiding in a shell. Keith furrowed his brow and reached out with a trembling hand. He wanted to know if it felt like a real thing, or if it was softer or harder or smoother, and he knew that Shiro wouldn’t mind, because it was just a touch and he was only curious. Keith sniffed and rapidly blinked.

A loud bang of the shutters on the windows frightened him, enough that he jerked back his hand with a cry, and he soon rolled onto his side with his back to Shiro, as he pulled thick arms around him and held them tight around his small frame. No way would Shiro let any scary monsters eat him! Keith fidgeted back, until his shirt was pressed against a sweaty and chiselled chest, and he pulled his legs up into a foetal position.

The warmth of Shiro was uncomfortable in the heat, but Keith relished the close proximity and the sensation of safety, and he moaned in relief as his eyes finally fluttered closed and his heart stopped beating with such volume. He smiled. A few second passed, as he continued to fidget and move and mumble, and soon something strange happened . . . the thing between Shiro’s legs started to grow! It was actually getting bigger, especially in girth, and it was weirdly warm against the back of his thighs and beneath his buttocks.

“That feels weird,” said Keith. “Why is it hard?”

The skin around it was smooth, but now it was also pulled back. Keith lifted a leg to look between his thighs, but the member continued to grow and now rested between his legs and poked out just beneath his boyish testicles. The head was flared like a flattened mushroom, while a thick vein on the underside could be seen throbbing and stood out like a thick rope, and Keith was sure that it would be hard to pee with such a thing, as Keith knew he wouldn’t be able to get his hands around such a huge member! It was also leaking stuff.

Keith raised an eyebrow to see a clear liquid in the slit. He didn’t want pee on him! He reached down to push the member away, but his palm stroked across the head and it simply jumped back with a bounce, while Shiro groaned and pulled him really close. The arms around him gripped with incredible strength, enough that he could barely move, and a hot breath was moist on the skin of his neck, as Shiro panted heavily against him.

Keith rolled his eyes, as he raised his hand. The liquid didn’t look like pee or smell like pee, but it was sticky and all over his small palm, and – with a curious lick – it was oddly salty and tasted more like crisps than he imagined pee would taste. He licked again. It was kind of nice and weird that it came out of such a place, but Shiro was now making more and more of the liquid and it was coating Keith’s thighs at an astounding rate. It streamed out.

He dropped his leg down, locking the member between his thighs. A part of him just wanted to be comfortable and sleep, as he made a mental note to ask about the liquid in the morning, but now the member was flat against the skin between buttocks and boy member, with the leaking head pushing against his testicle. A funny feeling overcame Keith, like electric running through his veins, and his pee-pee tingled like when they drove quickly over a hill or when the running water in the bath hit it at an odd angle. It felt good.

“I like that,” mumbled Keith.

Keith squeezed his legs together. He instinctively bucked back against Shiro, as he tried to get the member to rub more against his testicles, and – with a groan – he reached down with a trembling hand to touch the weeping slit and dip a finger into its folds. It felt really weird to have this thing slowly thrusting between his legs and able to see the flared head in wonder . . . able to touch it . . . able to feel it . . . Keith noticed his pee-pee was getting hard in response, although it was still tiny and didn’t look the same and didn’t leak strange stuff.

A muttered complain was lost on his lips; Keith yelped and squeaked, as Shiro started to thrust hard and fast between his legs, and soon he was half-pinning Keith down on his side at a weird angle, as he pounded between him like a hammer on a nail. He was grunting. He was sweating. He held onto Keith so hard that nail marks were raked over his tiny chest, until – that was – fingers met his flattened and soft nipples. Shiro pulled.

“O-Oh, Shiro! _Shiro_!”

Keith shot down his hand to massage the head. He ran it in circles, smearing the pre-come everywhere, while his forearm also rubbed against his little cock and added strange sensations hard to understand, as he panted for breath and moaned in sheer bliss. The fingers at his nipples tugged and flicked and stroked, until both nubs were standing erect and filling Keith with a pleasure that he never knew existed. It was enough to make his little member shiver and jolt, as his chest was alive with pleasurable tingles, and he moaned.

Shiro was pounded down in earnest. The sounds of balls slapping on bare buttocks echoed about, while little slurping noises echoed out as his pre-come spurted out as natural lubrication with the heavy sweat and his mouth licked and suckled on the long column of neck, and soon – as Keith felt every inch of skin consumed with sensations beyond his experience – the first orgasm of his life roared through him and rendered him a mewling mess.

A loud scream ripped through his throat, as his hand moved from Shiro’s member onto his tiny member, and – holding down hard – he hoped to stop the pee that threatened to spill, but to his amazement no liquid spilled from the head. Instead, there was only pure bliss. The tiny member shuddered as he choked on saliva and grew breathless, while his eyes rolled back into his head and his heart raced at the speed of light, and every nerve exploded with nirvana as his muscles grew weak and his body fell limp against sweat-soaked sheets.

“S-Shiro . . . so good . . . so good . . .”

Shiro bit into his neck until the skin bruised. A silent grunt spilled over his lips, as he thrust one last time, but – with an amazed sigh – Keith looked with fatigued eyes to see the head of the member spurting ropes and ropes of white liquid into the sheets in front of them, with a few spurts catching the back of Keith’s testicles and the base of his member. The liquid was warm, like pee, but white and sticky and kind of thick in nature. It soon stopped.

The member also then started to deflate, as Shiro murmured something like ‘Lance’ and fell completely limp against the sheets, while Keith could only reach down to touch the liquid and bring it to his lips for a curious taste. It was salty like the other liquid, but much easier to scoop up and eat with a tongue that let it swill before he swallowed, and he was soon saddened by the lack of liquid left to consume. It was a part of Shiro and tasted nice, and he wondered if – tomorrow night – he could make more of the liquid.

Keith smiled, as Shiro rolled onto his back with member limp again. He crawled over onto Shiro and sat astride him, with small hands running over his skin and the thing between his legs, and he wondered how it became hard and why it spurted tasty liquid. Shiro was still asleep, so he couldn’t ask him now, but he would wait until breakfast and ask him while the pancakes were cooking and the kitchen smelled nice and yummy. Keith smiled.

He curled up next to Shiro and nuzzled against him.

“Thank you for the yummy liquid, Shiro.”


End file.
